Who am I?
by The Travel
Summary: Mistuari is a Uchina with a rare blue eye Sharingan the only problem is he remember a he will try to find about his past and on the way he will meet new friends,new enemies,and maybe his family oc x Mizore
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

Who am I? Chapter 1: The beginning

"Who am I?"

"What is my name?"These people call me Uchina so is that my name?

"What of my family do they even know that I'm here and happen to my arm?

These are the words of a young teenager who was an experiment for an organization called boy has long blue hair wears only rags and has robtic has been a experiment for as long as he rember.

Everyday is the same for him get up train and go to his cell but today was Started out like another day just sitting in his cell doing nothing until he heard some noises.

"OH GOD WHAT'S HAPPENING!?"scream/ask a AIM agent

"I DON'T IT SAYS THERE A INUTRDER IN THE BASE AND IT SAYS THE INUTRDER HAS CLAWS" said another AIM agent

"WHAT YOU MEAN WOLVERINE IS HERE!?"

"NO IT'S...AAAAAAAHHHH"

He could hear the screaming of the agents but he didn't care all he could think of how not to get himself kill just then claws was going though the door he could only think 'I'm going to die' and once the door were burst open he was surprise on what he saw a girl look like the same age as him wearing weird clothes and claws on both her hands and feet.

She has the same look she thought she something but instead she a AIM it didn't matter he got and started to walk to her but he trip and was about to fall but to his surpise he was catch by the girl and help him out when they were heading out of the prison area she ask him a question.

"So what's your name?"

"I don't have a name they just call me Uchina what's yours?"

"My name is X-23 so how lo-"

She was cut of by a couple of AIM agents who were pointing there gun at them

"Give us the weapon or you will die"said one of them but something happen for some reason they started vomit they vomit so bad that they choke on it all but one which pointed his gun at them but was soon shot.

X-23 saw what happen she then saw who fire Uchina has just fire from his robotic arm (similar to iron man repulsor) she was surprise but that soon end when the alarms went off bringing more AIM agents to area and start firing at them but before they hit them a strange shield was protecting a portal appear and coming out was a man wearing strange robes and have a strange medallion around his neck.

"Doctor Strange what are you doing here!?" ask/yelled X-23

"A friend of yours?"ask the Uchina

"I am into the portal before it's to late" on that X-23 and The Uchina went into the portal follower by and the portal soon close.

{ House}

The group has just Arrive at House the Uchina was place on a chair so he can rest while he was resting the other two being to have a talk.

"What were you doing there?"she ask

"I could ask the same thing"

"I ask first!"

"Fine I scent...something not from this dimension when I found the scent I found this chip (show her the chip) next thing I saw AIM soldiers aiming at you and...oh boy"He soon end as they saw the boy was about to lick the fire which got a sweat drop from X-23.

"Yeah get out of there"she grab him before he got burn "What are you doing do you want to get burn?"

"But I heard of fire but never see never look never taste fire before" Those words hit her he never seen anything but that hell hole kinda sound like her.

"So you never seen the outside"they turn there heads to Strange "X-23 can you show him what the outside look like and show him a good time"

"Yeah why do I have to it?"

"Because it's going to take me a hour to decrypt this chip"

"I don't need your magic I'll just send it to a hacker"

"If your hacker can use magic I think not because this chip has magic barrier around it and beside he does have the same story as you"

"Fine come on let's go" she grab the Uchina arm and they left the house he saw what he all he wanted to saw the sun,clouds,sky,builds,people he saw all that and more he felt like this was a gift from God.

After that they to the mall so he can replace the rags that he has bought a couple of things a plan white t-shirt,black pants,and they headed to the park were the Uchina acted like a five year old and had some that wasn't crap.

{One hour later}

They arrive back at the house where was waiting for them.

"I see you two came back and I see the boy is different tell me did you have a good time?"

"Yes I did thank you for did you found anything?"he ask

"Yes but only a little which means there more I could tell you more but I think you should see" he handed him the chip "Just put in front of your forehead and the data go back into your head."

So the boy put in front of his forehead nothing happen a few seconds later he pass out.

{flashback many years ago}

(It was kind of fuzzy to see that well)

A small boy playing around in the rain until someone told him to come in the boy ran inside the house and saw a older man.

"PaPa"the boy yelled out cheerfully

"Hello my boy you playing in the again have you?"the father ask

"Yes"

"Even thought your mother does like it"

"Yes"

"Hehe alright ok go to your room before your see you"

"Papa?"

"Yes?"

"What's with your eyes?"the ask as he saw his father's eyes being red and has strange symbols

"Oh it's called the Sharingan it runs in our family"

"So I will have it to?"

"Why of course Mistuari"

{Flashback end}

Mistuari woke up and saw both X-23 and looking down on him

"Yeah are you alright?"ask X-23

"Mistuari"he reply

"What?"

"That's my name it's not Uchina it's Mistuari"

"Actually Uchina is your last name"they both turn there heads and saw it was who said that "I also found a few others things.I found out was that the chip has some data log I couldn't find a lot but I found a few things.I found out that the chip has some time calendar when I continue I found that AIM had you since you were five and it has been 12 years."Misturai was shock when he heard he was with AIM since he was 5 and it had been 12 years."But on the bright side-"

"BRIGHT SIDE WHAT BRIGHT SIDE"scream X-23

"The bright side is that it turn 12 years today so today is his 17 birthday"

Tears began to form around Misturai eyes X-23 try to make him feel better "I'm sorry what happe-" but stop when she saw the smile on his face she didn't know why he was so happy he just been though

hell.

"I know what you two thinking but these are tears of joy I'm free,I seen the outside world,eat good food,met people that aren't in yellow jumpsuits and now I know about my past..well a little but it still good by far this best birthday and nothing can ruin it.

{Some Hotel}

In some run down hotel a man was talking to someone else on his man had been arguing with the other person on the other line

(Sign)"How about this guy" send a picture of Chase from the Runaways

[Reply]

[I read his profile his parents are top scientists so the son may be very smart but he could also be a major snob I don't want that.]

"How about this one" send a picture of Reptile from Avengers Academy

[Reply]

[He seem great..but the profile says his is turning into a dinosaurs and if he is my realm he might died I don't want that]

The man just slam his head right into the table "Alright how about this" send a picture send a picture a wanted poster of Misturai "CRAP NO"

[Reply]

[He perfect]

"What?"

[I read his profile he's perfect just make sure he's trustworthy and strong and you have a deal]

"Alright you have a deal"


	2. Chapter 2 Mistuari vs TaskMaster

Chapter 2 Mistuari vs TaskMaster

It was raining and a little boy running as fast as he can away from a burning house he didn't know want going on the only thing he does know is survive just then a hooded man boy didn't know who the man is only his the eyes stand out his eyes were no normal eyes.

As the boy didn't know what happening the man slowly walk towards the try to move but he couldn't move as the man was face with the boy the boy could only hear one word Mistuari!Then the entire area went dark and the boy was sinking into darkness.

Thump!

Mistuari just woke up breathing was that dream about?Was that part of his history?And who was that person?All questions but no answers the only thing he knew is that couldn't sleep any more unless he want the same dream so he got dress and headed he was downstairs he saw Doctor Strange has been a week since Misturai escape from AIM and with no where to go to go he stay with trying to remember about his past and with X-23 help he gotten better with the outside was about approach the Doctor but was stop when he put his hand in front of him.

"I see you have some nightmares Mistuari." said the

"How did you know that?"

"I'm a sorceress supreme"he said which made Mistuari nervously laugh knowing that the Doctor can go into someone dream."I also look into the dream is a scene from your past where it seem it was before you were capture by AIM."

"And those eyes?"

"All I know is that the eyes aren't human"

"GREAT!"Mistuari moan

Strange put his hand on his shoulder "Don't worry I'm sure we'll find about your past but I need you don't mind I need you to get some groceries."he said as he handed Mistuari a groceries list he just nodded and grab the list and walk to the store.

{Grocery Store}

When he arrive at the store all seem fine until he left the store everyone who near by the store heard a gun being fire and the bullet shot went into the grocery bag that Mistuari was holding everybody ran like hell Mistuari try running but another shot was near him and another Mistuari realize that this shooter is targeting try hiding be hide a car thinking it was good place to hide until the sniper shot the front of the car and it started to smoke he didn't know what was going on until a certain female mutant push him away before the car Mistuari saw who had saved him was the second person he only knows X-23.

"X-23 what's going on who is that?"

"I don't know we need to get out of here!"

"Your not going anywhere"

They soon saw a figure coming out of the debris he was wearing a high tech black and white armor,a white hood,a skull mask,and holding a sniper rifle this was TaskMaster the most fear assassin that ever live.

"Um friend of yours?"

"No this is TaskMaster a assassin that can copy any move just by looking!"

"Wait what!?Why is he here!?"

"I'm here for you boy"Taskmaster brought out a wanted poster of Misturai "AIM put a huge bounty on you"

Misturai's eyes widen when he saw the wanted poster AIM wanted there little test subject back there was no way she was going back to that hell hole "If you want me that bad" got up and went into a fight stance "Here..I...AM!" He activated his Sharingan thinking it might kill him like he did with those AIM agents but after five minutes nothing happens

"What are you doing?"ask TaskMaster as he now pointed the gun at Misturai

"Why isn't it working...you should be dead or something!"

"Well as you can see I'm still alive now then are we doing this the easy wat or the hard way."

But before anything could happen a portal appear under Misturai and X-23 making there escape.

"Guess it was the hard way"he said as he fall back before any cops could arrive

{ house}

Misturai and X-23 appear in house.

"How did you know we were in danger?"

pointed and said "It was on ever news happen out there?"

"AIM hire Taskmaster to kill and/or capture Misturai and it seems he's immune to Misturai's eye attack"said X-23

"Taskmaster is a dangerous foe and you say he is immune from Misturai eye attack he's even more would be wise stay here to-"

BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!

X-23 phone started to ring so she answer and a video started to play her and mouth started open wide Misturai and were curious so they watch the video as well and what they just shock was Taskmaster right on the phone.

"How the hell did he hack into my phone?!"

"To all who are watching this you have twenty four hours to bring the Uchina to the docks if you don't"he brings out a red hair girl in her early twenty's who was tied up "This girl will die" the video end the phone went dark

"That was Mary Jane!"

"Who?"

"Peter Parker wife"

"Who?"

"Spider-Man!"

"Who!?"

X-23 and were looking at him if he was idiot or something

"Yeah I been here for a week and no one told me anything"

X-23 and sweat drop realize that they didn't teach him about the heros and villains

"So any way what are going to do?"

thought about it and said "We'll contact Spider-Man then we..."he then notice that Misturai wasn't in the room "Where Misturai?"

"Give you a guess"

"Sigh"

{Docks}

Misturai arrive at the docks moving very slow trying not to trigger any traps that may be around it was going good until he felt something on his shoulder he turn his head a little and saw a very piss off slam him to the wall of a near by warehouse.

"What the hell were you thinking!?"demand X-23

"I will not let someone die because of me!"

"Sigh fine but you what I say got it!" Misturai nodded

As X-23 was trying to think of a plan Misturai sit down and just then Misturai felt his body was falling paper came out of his body X-23 turn around and saw that Misturai body was now pieces of paper then the paper folded into paper bats and flew into the inside the paper bats form back into Misturai.

" _What just happen?"_

"Misturai!Misturai!"

Misturai took a look outside and saw X-23 whom seem she really want to kill him.

"How did you that?"

"Um..I don't know?"

"Well get down here"

"Alright I'll be down there in a-"he soon stop when he saw someone from the corner of his eyes it was Mary Jane all alone and TaskMaster wasn't in sight Misturai knew he wasn't going to get a second chance like this."Mary Jane is here I'll be right back"

"Misturai!Misturai!"but it was to late Misturai was long gone and X-23 can only think of one thing ' _I'm going to kill him!'_

Misturai slowly approach Mary Jane trying not to get caught by TaskMaster when he was about to untie her until he notice that Mary was a hologram.

"Well well it seems you have taken the bait"

TaskMaster came out of the shadows pointing his gun at Misturai. "I can't believe you fell for that trap."

"So I'm guessing that the girl you kidnapped was a fake wasn't it" TaskMaster nodded

' _Well I can't out run him and my_ _Sharingan doesn't work so I think I should use'_ He stick out his cyborg arm and fire his repulsor and destroying TaskMaster gun.

"You think that going to stop me" said TaskMaster as took out a shield and a sword "I know every fighting style that was ever made and not to mention I'm immune to your sharingan."

"You..know about the sharingan!?"

"The information I got from AIM so are we going to do the easy way or the har-"

Misturai fire his repulsor but TaskMaster block the attack by using his shield he then charge at him but TaskMaster dodge and kick him in the face and sending him across the room.

"Did you forgot I can copy and fighting that was ever before I send you back to AIM I got to know why you come here?"

Misturai just smile and said "You think I did this for myself I did it to save someone who was going to get hurt because of there one move you can't copy."Misturai's body into paper bats and started to attack TaskMaster.

TaskMaster try to figure out how what was going on but the more the paper bats attack leaving nothing but went back to his human form "Had enough!"

TaskMaster try to find a weak point until he saw the sprinkler system he then toss his sheild straight at one of sprinkler gushing water all over Misturai.

Misturai didn't mind getting wet all he care about beating the person right in front of try turning into the paper bats but it didn't work he try it again but again it didn't work.

"So I was right."

"What do you mean?"

"Paper is very against water so if your wet you can't turn into those bats"he then pointed his sword at Misturai "Now then are you ready to end this?"

Misturai slowly activate his repulsor hand ready to fire just then the warehouse doors revealing X-23, ,and few members of the didn't know who some of those people were but if they are with his friends then they alright.

However TaskMaster knew he had no chance of winning "It seems I've lost" he took out a smoke bomb and throw to the ground covering the room in smoke when smoke clear up he was no where to be didn't care until X-23 punch him in the face.

"What was that for!?"

"For not listening you idiot"she then started to chock Misturai lucky for him and the Avengers stop her.

"Cough cough geez she anger than I..."he then notice a man in a red and yellow armor holding and looking at his cyborg arm "Um...Who are you and what are you doing?"

"Relax Misturai these are some friends of mine these are The Black Panther, Spider-Woman,and the one who is looking at your hand is Iron man"

"And reason why I'm looking at is because...yes I was right AIM stole my designs!"

"Excuse me?"

"You see your cyborg arm is actually a copy from Iron man's suite" was explaining Misturai on how he didn't know much about the memory chip that contain Misturai memory so he went to see Iron man and together they try to find any more information but sadly found nothing and when X-23 went to chase after Misturai Strange contacted Iron man for some for some help with his help he found out that Mary Jane that was capture was Iron man, ,and a few members of the Avengers were heading to the trap before it was to late however they stumble on a AIM man took the lead and storm the base there were a few resistance but the team took them down after few minutes the team didn't find any signs of TaskMaster,X-23,and/or Misturai but then phone started to buzz he took it and saw a text from X-23 saying there at the docks and they needed there at the docks they met up with X-23 she told them that Misturai is fighting TaskMaster inside the warehouse so they burst thought the doors seeing Misturai and TaskMaster were at a draw

"Oh and we found these" said as he handed Misturai a gauntlet and a chip similar to the first one

"What's this?"

"The chip contains more of your memory"

"Really that's awesome...oh before I put this on will someone catch me if I fall?"he then put the chip on his forehead and he started to gaze into the past.

{flashback many years ago}

We see a small boy chasing a small bug only trip and was fall on the ground and burst into tears until he felt someone hugging him and singing him a song he slowly stop crying and look up and saw his mother.

"Shh it's okay baby mommy here"she then stick out her hand and a paper butterfly flew around saw butterfly and stop crying and begun to laugh.

"Mama how did you that?"

"This child is called chakra it's a combination of physical and spiritual energies mostly everyone has it."

"Even me?"

"Yes,but there are a some people who are use chakra for there own greed just promise me you won't turn into one of those people."

"Ok mama"

(flashback end)

Misturai open his eyes and notice he was in the arms of Spider-Woman

"Um thanks"he then got up and dust himself of

"What did you see this time?"ask X-23

"Well...that little paper trick I did on TaskMaster was a thing called chakra and it seems there are others who has this power."

"Ok..but what about this gauntlet?"

Just then the gauntlet started to move everyone moving back a little trying to figure out what is happen but before anything could else they heard a voice.

" **Scanning** "

Everyone look to one another trying to figure out who said that?Until they heard the voice again and this time it said something else.

" **Scanning complete five from this universe one from another universe** "

"Well that was interesting"

"Um did that thing just said one from another universe?"ask Spider-Woman

" **Agreed I shall point to that person** "the gauntlet got up (Just imagine the gauntlet is like Thing from the Addams family) and pointed at Misturai.

"ME!?"

" **Affirmative** "

"Well that does explain why I scent something but didn't expect it would be you Misturai"

"Can we get back to point!I mean can we trust this thing!?"

" **I am not a thing I am a AI and I was built to travel into different universes to learn different culture,history,science,and more"**

The heros were frightened on what the heard AIM built a device that can travel into different universes imagine the devastation if a villain get there hands on Heroes were about to destroy the gauntlet but they were stop by Iron man he kneel down and ask the gauntlet a few question.

"Were you built by AIM?"

" **No** "

"Were you built by Hydra?"

" **No** "

"Then who built you?"

" **I do not know?"**

"What do you mean you don't know?"

" **I do not remember some how my memory was deleted"**

They were getting nowhere until X-23 notice the memory chip that help Misturai maybe it would the AI restore his memory data.

"Yeah AI if I give you this chip could it restore your memory?"

" **Maybe please place the chip on my palm"** X-23 grab the chip from Misturai and place it on the AI's palm

" **Scanning...Scanning...Scanning complete memory data is not restore however the chip is made from the same materials that I was made...also I scan this world there are no more memory chips in this universe."**

"WHAT!?"everyone yelled

" **I hack into the memory chip I can now scan the frequency that these memory chips give off and when I said no more memory chips in this universe meaning there are no more only two and you guys already found them so that means me and the boy with the cyborg arm need to leave this universe."**

"What!Why should I trust you?And how you intend on sending us into other universe?"

" **To answer your first question I'm the only one that can find sure can use his magic to find them but it will take a lot of time where I will find it easy and whoever built these memory chips built me as well also to answer your finally question please put me on your hand and stick out your arm do not worry I have intention of hurting you."**

Misturai slowly grab the gauntlet and place it on his left hand (the hand that's not made of metal) and stick out his arm just then the fingertips from the gauntlet and piercing into the walls.

" **Now expand your fingers"**

He did what the AI told him to do and expand his fingertips and a portal slowly open.

" **This will allow us to travel into other universes."**

"How do I close it?!"

" **To close the portal close your fingers"**

He again did what the AI told him and close his fingers shut and the portal close and the fingertips went back onto the were shock on what the saw except for one who was thrilled.

"So I'm guessing you are going?"ask

"I..I have no choice..I'm sorry."he then felt a hand on his shoulder he turn his head and saw X-23 smiling at him "Don't worry we know what must be done"she than handed him a box Misturai open the box revealing a long black jacket.

"Thank you" he then a few steps forwards and open a portal he took one look on the people who help started a new life he said his good byes and went into the portal as soon as the portal close felt dizzy and collapse the other heroes came around him.

"Strange are you alright!?"Iron man ask

"No..I felt..a darkness and it seems that Misturai is going to be on the frontline."

{Some Hotel}

In the same run down hotel the man just send a video of Misturai fighting against TaskMaster to the person on the other end of the laptop.

"Well what do you think?"

[Reply]

[He was perfect risking his life to save somebody he doesn't know now that was good but for his strength is alright if he can improve it but in all it was good]

"So do we have a deal?"

[Reply]

[We have deal.I look on meeting you person]


	3. Chapter 3 Seven compains plus one

As Misturai walk out of the portal he notices that he looks entirely different.

"Why do I look different?"

" **I can answer that."** Misturai look at the gauntlet **"We are in a different universe, so we may look different than one we left."**

"Can you find any of the chips?"

" **No"**

"What do mean you no?"

" **The chips are giving waves of energy that are hard to pin point the location of the chips."**

"So, your saying this might be a wild goose chase, anything else?"

" **Yes, before we met I was downloading everything about A.I.M I found out that A.I.M have built bases in different worlds and it so happens we're close to one."**

Misturai eyes widen when he heard this "You mean there are A.I.M agents here?"

" **Maybe, I found that some of there bases are abandon for reason like hostile forces, unknown terror, or there is no value in it."**

"Ok let's hope it's the third one." said Misturai as walk until he found himself in a town. The town was peaceful there were stores he never seen before restaurants he wants to go but the AI told him that he didn't have any money though he want to that bad, but he had no choice but walk away.

"Look of these great places and I didn't bring any money I wish there could be a way to find some mon-"

He was interrupted when he was he ran into someone.

"Yeah watch where you are going!"

Misturai look up and saw the person he ran into was a girl she has very long brown hair, brown eyes wearing a short-sleeved sailor school girl top, a red scarf, and black skirt.

"I'm very sorry I wasn't—"

He stops when he notices she is walking away.

"Well that was something." Misturai said as he was about to leave he notice that there was a wallet on the ground he opens it and saw a school I.D of the girl he ram into. He gave chase trying to find the girl but he couldn't find her just then he saw three boys ganging some girl.

"Please stop!" said the girl

"Not a chance you have to learn not to leave me!" said the one of the boy as he grab the girl by her arm

"Teach her a lesson!" said another boy

The boy raises his hand and about to hit the girl but was stop.

"You know it's not polite to hit a girl." Misturai said as he was holding the arm of the boy who was going to hit the girl. He then toss the boy across the field the other two got angry and attack but Misturai just block one guy fist sending the attack to the other boy knocking him out he then kick the other guy knocking him out he then turn to girl."

"Are you all right?"

"Um..yes thank you." the girl said in a nervous tone

"Do you this girl?" he then shows her the I.D

"Oh, I know her she works at the bank down the street I was going there but you deal with the problem."

Just then police came in and Misturai told the girl to tell them everything and with that he ran to then bank. Misturai ran until he reaches the bank when he saw it he thought it look like a bank, but it looks like a little house. When he opens the door, he saw there was no bank thing just some books and a couch.

"Really this is the bank? Yeah A.I. do you see anything?"

" **Scanning room….scanning complete. There are a couple of cameras surrounding the room and there a secret doorway be hide the bookshelf."**

Misturai walk to the bookshelfhe moves a couple of books until it move revealing stairs going down.

"Look like I'm going down." he said as he walks downstairs, and it was dark. He walks until arrive into a big meeting room he slowly walks in and put the wallet on the table. Just as he a where it bout to leave the AI pointed him the computer that was on the desk.

" **We could get information of this world if I can hake that computer."**

Misturai walk to the computer and place the AI gauntlet where it hooked itself to the computer and started to hack.

" **Do you remember what I said we're close to one."**

"Yes"

" **Well turn out this the base**

"What!?"

" **Not to worry this base has been abandon for years turns out they didn't find anything profitable and let but who ever was in charge left some things."**

"Like what?"

" **They left three assault droids it said that these were built infrared vision, Gatling guns, rpg's, and they now self-defense."**

"Anything el—" just then the door started to open Misturai duck down. When he took a peek he saw a young male teenager he had long white hair, brown eyes, light brown skin and look terrified just then a girl came into view she had two blue pigtails, blue eyes she had a big smile as she drag the man away.

"Should help him?"

" **No leave them, I found something about you."**

"Really what?"

" **Let me see it said that your world is called the Elemental Nations most of the population are ninjas and they use different elements in battle also I found there are somethings from world."**

One of the drawers of the desk open revealing three scrolls he took them out "What are these?"

" **These scrolls contain information about using chakra in different ways."**

Misturai open them each one contains a different ability one was using chakra to help clime trees or walls, the second one was kind of same as the first one but instead of using trees it's teaching how to walk on water, And the third one was making clones of yourself by using your shadow.

' _So, I'm from a ninja world and these scrolls can give me abilities I wonder—'_

"Ahem"

Misturai look up and saw a boy with blonde hair and who look like a bartender and a girl with blue hair and look like a business woman. Misturai got up and nervously said "Um hi there you're properly wondering why I'm here well one your members drop there wallet and I just brought here so I'm just going to—"

"You're not leaving!" said the girl "We do not know how you go here but we will not let you leave with any information about our group!"

Misturai try to think of something but just then torrents came down from the ceiling and pointed at the two teens. Misturai didn't know what is going on until he turn to the gauntlet.

"Are you doing something?"

" **Yes, I hack into the A.I.M defenses and activate them."**

"Well un-activate them!"

The AI deactivate the defenses and return them from once they came from. Misturai look at the two teens and he can see they were kinda scared.

"Alright I will tell you everything, but you properly won't believe me."

"Try us." said the boy who was trying not to act scared

{The front doors of the bank}

The same time the girl that Misturai ram into was entering the bank along with her friend.

(grumbling noises)

"Are you ok Ryouko?"

Ryouko look down and look at her friend. She had short red hair, brown eyes, and for some reason she looks like little red riding hood even carrying a basket.

"It's nothing Ringo just not in a good mood." Ryouko said as she opens the secret passage way and they walk to meeting room.

"Is it because you lost your wallet." said Ringo as she gave a little laugh

"It's not just that, it's that idiot who didn't look where he was going! I hope I don't see him again."

When Ryouko open the door her mouth just drops, she saw the guy who ram her sitting around her team mates.

"What is he doing here?!" she ask/yelled

Everyone turn their heads to her.

"Oh, hey Ryouko what's the matter?" Ryoushi asked

"That guy ram into me and cause me to lose my wallet! And how did he get in?"

Misturai got up and handed her wallet "I'm sorry for ramming into you I just never been here before so sorry."

"And the reason he's here is because he's FBI." Said Liszt as Misturai brought out and show his badge.

' _Thank god I found this fake badge in the desk.'_

"Why is there a FBI agent here?" ask Ringo while Ryouko was giving Misturai a dirty look.

"I'll answer that." Misturai said "There this group calling themselves AIM they built weapons of mass destruction and sell them to dictators, tyrants, or anyone who want to do harm and the reason I'm here is because this use to be one of there bases they left here cause there was nothing profitable here." As Misturai he can see fear in the girl's eyes.

"Now I need to leave (he turns to Otsuu) thank you for the tea."

"Your welcome." she said

As Misturai was about to leave he was stop by Ryouko.

"Can I help you?"

"I want fight you!" as Misturai was surprise when heard what she said.

"You better do it one way or another she going to fight you." said Tarou

Even though he didn't want to fight her he had no choice and agreed to fight her.

{Arena room}

As the Ryouko and Misturai was getting ready to fight the rest of the group was cheering for Ryouko.

' _This place got a arena who's funding them?'_

"Are you to fight?" she said as she was putting on her boxing gloves that look like cats.

' _Kitty gloves very funny.'_

He then saw sparks coming out of the glove.

' _Gloves that are tasers great.'_

Misturai took off his jacket revealing his robotic arm.

"What happen to your arm?" Ringo asks

"Long story! Let's just fight!"

With that end the two started to fight Ryouko was punching in different directions trying to find a weakness while Misturai was block all her attacks.

"Quick blocking and fight me!"

As the fighting continue Misturai was getting a flashback when he was a test subject to AIM they would put him into fights that would kill most people they would keep doing until he would activate sharingan they kept doing this for many years. When he come back into reality he began to attack showing no mercy to Ryouko she would try to block the attacks, but it was use she was knock to the ground.

"I win." he said as he was about, but he fainted and fell to the floor.

"Is he ok?" Otohime asked

"Let me just." Liszt said as he checks your pulse "He's find let's get him to the couch to rest."

The men of the group pick you up and walk out of the room.

{abandoned warehouse}

Inside the warehouse there was a gang and the leader was not in a good mood his girlfriend left so he sent a couple of his men to teach her a lesson to not leave but he heard that his girl was being watch by the police and the boys he sent were in jail

"How could those idiots get themselves caught!" the leader yelled

"We heard it was some guy maybe a new guy of the bank." said a random thug

"Cruse the bank we need to teach them a lesson and I know how." Just the three assault droids that AIM built walk behinde the Gang leader "With these guys no one can stop us!"


End file.
